


Sam Wyndham Ficlet Collection 2019

by DoreyG



Series: 2019 Ficlet Collections [6]
Category: Sam Wyndham Series - Abir Mukherjee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ficlet Collection, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Power Dynamics, Rejection, Sex Lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: A collection of any Sam Wyndham ficlets I write in 2019 that are under 1000 words.
Relationships: Sam Wyndham/Surendranath "Surrender-not" Banerjee
Series: 2019 Ficlet Collections [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479362





	1. Seducing Your Superior (Sam/Surrender-Not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surrender-Not makes a move.

“You moved first,” Sam said when they finally parted for air, a thoughtful expression on his face.

He blinked, shifted a little awkwardly. His face felt hot, had felt hot since he'd finally snapped and dragged Sam in, and he could only pray that it didn't show. “I'm… Sorry. Was that bad?“

“No,” Sam said, with a gratifying amount of speed. He looked at the man's face, startled, and watched a blush spread across it with a certain sense of giddy disbelief. “No, of course not. I just wasn't expecting it from you. To be honest, I was expecting us to hover awkwardly around each other for years until I finally managed to screw my courage to the sticking post and haphazardly lunge.”

“Really?“ He asked, happily dazed, and continued to watch that surprising blush linger on Sam's cheeks “...Haphazardly lunge?“

“Probably the best way to describe it,“ Sam grumbled, but gave him a genuine smile. He really should smile more often - it made him look so much younger, so much more carefree. “I'm starting to realize that I can't maintain much dignity around you, Surrender-not… Look, can we get back to the kissing now?“

“Oh,” he said, and offered up an entirely genuine smile of his own, “I think we can manage something more than that.”


	2. Sex Lessons (Sam/Surrender-Not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has a few pointers, Surrender-Not finds it a bit hard to listen.

Sam pulls off his cock with a soft noise that could almost be called a moan, if he felt hopeful and possibly deluded enough, and stared up at him with thoughtful eyes. "You're doing well."

"Uh." Every single one of his instincts call for him to flip Sam over and drive him into the bed. Or, at the very least, for him to shove his cock back down Sam's throat. He ignores them only with effort, licks his lips before answering. "Thank you?"

"You're still being too tentative, though," Sam informs him, giving him a crooked smile that makes his heart pound uncomfortably in his chest. "I'm not made of glass, or at least wasn't the last time I checked. You can thrust a bit harder, grip a bit tighter - I really don't mind."

"I was under the impression that a lot of people don't like roughness," he says, as politely as he can manage with his cock still wet and his thighs still trembling. "That any future wife of mine, if I ever manage to get one, would run screaming if I tried anything of the sort."

"Well, I won't," Sam says. The words hang in the air for a long moment, long enough for him to start painfully hoping, before Sam clears his throat and carries on. "And nor will a lot of people. Don't underestimate your future partners, Surrender-not, a lot of them would be perfectly happy to be manhandled by a fine young chap like you."

"If you say so," he mumbles, refusing to let the sting of disappointment get to him. He should be used to it by now, he's been in love with Sam for years after all. "Can we try again? I'll try to be a bit rougher this time, if it'll please you."

"Most things you do please me," Sam says, with a strangely wry smile, but bends his head back down.


	3. Rejection (Sam/Surrender-Not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam makes a mistake.

"No," he said, well aware that he was trembling.

"Why not?" Surrender-Not demanded, eyes flashing for a moment before he remembered himself. He wanted to scream as the man took one reluctant step back, and then another. "Sam... Please. I don't mean to push you, but I've _seen_ the way you look at me. Isn't that worth a shot?"

"Not at all," he snapped, forced himself to continue before he could crumble completely, "and don't use my first name, _Sergeant_. Don't you remember any sort of proper protocol?"

Hurt flared in Surrender-Not's eyes, and he took another - angrier - step back. He had seen that kind of disappointment from the man before, far too many times, but this time it cut deeper than ever before.

"It's not-" maybe it was that that caused him to slip, to blurt out the beginning of an irrepressible thought before he could quite claw it back. "I'm not rejecting you lightly, believe me. You're absolutely right about how I've been looking at you, and to be honest I'm slightly disappointed that it's taken you this long to notice. I'm just trying to protect you."

"Protect me," Surrender-Not repeated flatly, if anything looking slightly more hurt. "Like I'm some maiden, some innocent, in need of coddling."

"Just _think_ about it," he hissed, resisting the urge to reach out and take Surrender-Not's hands by the skin of his teeth. "You are young and bright and _innocent_ and Indian. While I am a middle-aged, stubborn, washed-up former soldier from the country that has been busily repressing yours for hundreds of years. Think of what would happen, if somebody discovered us and blame was to be laid. Think of what would happen, if I fell headlong into opium again and started playing with our lives. Just _think_ of what would happen, if I had the power to properly hurt you in my hands."

Surrender-Not stared at him for a long few seconds. Expression unreadable, eyes still very wounded.

"Surrender-Not-"

"I wouldn't worry about that, sir," he said briskly, and turned on his heel with a sharpness that stabbed like a knife. "You already had, and didn't even care enough to notice."


	4. Flirting (Sam(/Surrender-Not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has a suspicion.

He's starting to think that Surrender-not is flirting with him.

It's just little things, but all together they add up to a rather suggestive whole. The compliments, the brushing touches to his arms and back, the appreciative looks he sometimes catches when he straightens up from a crime scene. It's surprisingly subtle for the boy, which is why he took so long to notice it, but it's most definitely _there_.

And that leaves him with rather a quandary.

It's not like he's _opposed_ to the idea of taking Surrender-not to bed, and isn't that a realization and a half, but he has no idea how to go about it. Perhaps the boy doesn't actually know what he's doing, would run screaming at the first approach. He might not notice a subtle suggestion, or might balk at an explicit one. And he might just wince back once he sees what's actually on offer, a scarred junkie who hasn't pleased anyone in at least half a decade…

He's overthinking this, which is new and frustrating in many ways. But Surrender-not deserves something special, and he's starting to realize that he desperately wants to provide it.


End file.
